Operators of land-based casinos and casino web sites offer wager games that have payout percentages that are slightly in the favor of the casino operators (i.e. less than 100%). The more players that sign up and play at a casino, and specifically the more wagering that is conducted, the more revenue the casino operator realizes. Hence, casinos typically expend large sums on marketing and promotions competing with each other to attract and retain players, particularly new players.